Violets and Lillies
by Vampyre Immortal
Summary: Two magical friends, Violet and Lily, embark on a journey to the time when Merlin and his friend Alec are helping Prince Arthur and Camelot. This is my first fic so please be nice, yes there is a bit of Twilight and a bit of Charmed in it. R&R, thanks :


**This is a Merlin fic (obviously) that I wrote because I was bored and decided I needed a fanfic account.**

**I hope you like it, its not exactly brilliant or anything but it is my first fic so get over it lol.**

**If you don't like it then dont read, but thatnks for reading anyways. There might be a tweek of the programme Charmed in this, with spells and stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or anything that relates to Charmed and Twilight, but I do own the plot and Violet and Lily.**

Chapter 1: Violet and Lily!

Lily Delgado and her friend Violet Rosario were sat in Violets blood red M3 convertable **(A/N yes I got this from Twilight because I love it. :P)**, singing along to All American Rejects, Dirty Little Secret. They were on their way home from college. Lily turned to Violet and huffed.

"I'm bored!" She stated, slapping her hands against the dashboard.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm driving remember?" Lily glared at her best friend and Violet rolled her eyes.

"Let's not go home this Summer, lets do something fun instead."

"Something fun like what?" Violet took her eyes off the road to look at Lily.

"Lets take a trip." An evil grin spread across Lily's face.

"What are you planning? Where do you want us to go?" Violet just looked at Lily, slightly freaked by the look on her face.

"Lets go to the time when King Arthur Pendragon was in power."

"Uch, another one of your crazy plans. You do know that if we do that, we could change something that isn't supposed to be changed."

"On the contrary, we could put something right that would have changed if we don't go."

"Like?"

"I don't know..."

"Screw it, lets go."

"Yay!" Lily jumped up and down in her seat and grinned.

"Whatever." Violet mumbled as she grabbed the other girls hand and they both closed their eyes.

Random words entered their minds and flowed through their mouths in unison.

_Take us back through space and time,_

_Let us see the Pendragon line,_

_Take us back to King Arthurs reign,_

_So we can stop futur pain._

The opened their eyes to see an abandoned dirt road. There were trees and overgrown shrubs everywhere.

Lily squealed as Violet sighed and pulled over. Lily jumped out of the car and spun around with her arms spread wide.

"I love it when a spell goes well." Violet laughed and exited the car herself.

"Enough with the rhymin' sister or you might cause a hurricane and I'm not sure if they have or know about them in these days." Lily laughed at her best friend and spun around again.

"Whatever Vi, just enjoy the moment will ya!" Lily grabbed Violets hand and spun her around. They laughed and messed about for a while before Violet noticed something. She stopped messing about and the smile left her face. Lily noticed and was instantly called to attention.

"What is it Vi? What's wrong?"

"Do you see that?" Violets voice was a whispered wonder.

"See what?" Lily turned to look in the direction Violet was staring.

"The smoke, through the trees. Its making shapes." Lily saw the smoke and the shapes in the smoke.

"Wow." She whispered, her voice full of awe as the shapes in the smoke formed to a horse.

"Let's get the car covered and then go check that out." The girls got to work, conjuring nature and hurriedly covering the car. Then, when they were done, they followed the smoke.

The girls walked through the last bunch of trees and into an opening in the crowded forest. Sat on a tree stump by a stream, was a young man, around nineteen. He had his right hand pointed towards the smoke as he whispered the smoke changed shapes.

When he was finished with the smoke, he picked up a bucket that was at his feet, dipped it in the stream, let it fill with water and then turned around with the bucket in his arms.

He looked forward, saw the two girls watching him, and dropped the bucket, splashing cold water over the three of them.

He quickly reached down and retrieved the bucket.

"I am so sorry." His voice was deep and masculine and Violet found it very intruiging. Actually, Violet found everything about the man intruiging. From his voice, to his looks, to his obvious knowledge and practician of magic. She stared at the man and analysed his features.

His strong chin and high cheek bones. His almost black hair and his striking blue eyes. He didn't have alot of muscles, but Violet liked that, and he was very tall, about a head taller than Violet who was 5'6.

All in all Violet found this strange man very attractive which she thought the feeling may have been returned as he was staring at her just as intently as she was staring at him. _He might just be thinking, 'why is this strange girl staring at me?'_, she thought as Lily spoke.

"Thats ok, everybody gets shitted up sometimes." Lily looked at him sympathetically, trying to hide the laughter that was dying to burst out.

"O-K." He spoke as if he didn't know what Lily was talking about, which he didn't.

"Whats your name?" Violet asked, still analysing the man, only now she was analysing his personality.

"Merlin and you?"

"I'm Violet and this is Lily. You say Merlin, as in, King Arthurs servant?" Merlin laughed.

"_King_ Arthur? He isn't King until Uther dies." Violet looked at Lily quite annoyed.

"Who's Uther?" Asked Lily and Merlin laughed again.

"Uther is Arthur's Father, the King of Camelot." Violet spoke before Merlin had the chance.

"And how do you know that?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Becasue I actually_ listened _in History class."

"What's 'History class'?" Merlin asked, looking very confused.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand." Lily spoke, waving her hand in a dismissive way.

"OK. Well, I'd better be off, it was nice meeting you both, have a safe journey wherever you go." Merlin bowed his head ot the two girls and went to walk away.

"Merlin?" Violet called just as he had turned to walk away. He half-turned to face the girls. "Don't you need to fill your bucket?"

"Ahh." Merlin walked back to the stream and filled his bucket for a second time. "Thank you for reminding me."

"Your very welcome." Just before he left Violet called him again. "Oh and Merlin?" He turned around and looked at Violet and Lily. Lily was grinning and Violet looked polite, while Merlin looked quite annoyed.

"Yes?"

"We won't tell anyone about your magic, we promise." Merlin's eyes went wide at Violet's words and Lily giggled.

"You saw that?" Merlin looked scared, his voice shook.

"Of course we did, but we really won't tell anyone, we'd be prosecuting ourselves if we did that." Lily spoke with a tone that said that what she was talking about was obvious.

"Why is that?"

"Because, we practice magic as well, duh!" Violet laughed at her friends obvious tone and Lily grinned again.

"You do?" Merlin looked relieved and suspicious.

"Yeah, of course. But we're gonna need your help." Lily's tone suddenly went serious.

"Why? What do you need? Apart from new clothes."

"Well..." Lily trailed off as she realised what Merlin had said. "Hey, we don't need new clothes, we are totally in fashion." She threw her hair over her shoulder and pouted sulkily.

"I don't know what that means, but you can't prance around Camelot looking like that." Said Merlin, nodding and laughing at the girl's clothes.

"I gotta agree with the man in the cute red scarf, we'de look like idiots walking around in these." Violet pointed to their clothes and Lily huffed.

"Wait here then." Merlin said going to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, pointing at him and narrowing her eyes.

"To get you some reasonable clothes." He laughed and left them.

"At least he's useful for something." Violet spoke when she knew Merlin was out of ear shot.

"Whatever, you _so_ like him." Lily snorted and pushed Violet.

"I do not." Violet cried, half heartedly.

"Whatever, I know you better than you know yourself so I don't know who your tryna convince, me? Or yourself?" Lily walked over to the tree stump Merlin had vacated earlier, and sat down.

"Probably myself." Violet sighed and walked over to Lily. She sat on the extra space that was on the log.

"Why are tryna convince yourself that you don't like the guy?" Lily asked randomly after a few minutes of silence.

"Becasue I _can't _like him."

"Why not?" Lily rested her head on Violets shoulder.

"Because he's from the past and I'm from the future. It just can't work, we could never be together." Violets voice went low, Lily snorted again.

"Whatever, you can be with who you wanna be with. Let me tell you, if I meet a guy here and I like him, I'm going for it, no matter what." Lily and Violet sat in silence, pondering their thoughts and waiting for Merlin to return.

It was about an hour later and the girls were getting restless. All Lily could think was, _what if he's told them that there are some strange foriegn girls in the woods, what if there's gonna be a search party for us, what if we'll get killed_. And all Violet could think was, _what if something's happened to him, what if he's got caught getting us something to wear, what if he gets in trouble, oh please don't let him get in trouble._

They worried about themselves, and they worried about Merlin. All they could do was worry. And when they heard the footsteps they were convinced that something had happened and they were going to be punished or hurt.

But, when Merlin walked through the trees, alone, they both sighed with relief.

"What took you so long?" Lily shouted as he walked towards them.

"I had chores to do you know. Anyway, here, these are the nicest dresses I could get, sorry if you dont like them." He handed Lily a gorgeous pale blue and white dress with a pink ribbon around the middle. He then handed Violet a white and cream dress with flowing arms. **(A/N links on profile)**

"Thank you, these dresses are beautiful and we appreciate your kindness." Merlin's cheeks filled with colour at Violet's words.

"Your welcome." He stood for a second and then turned around to leave. "I'll just go while you put those on."

"Ok, thank you Merlin." Lily's voice was filled with excitement as she practically bounced up and down.

They put on their dresses, that fit them perfectly, and called Merlin back.

"Wow, you look...beautiful, both of you." They smiled as Merlin blushed again.

"Thank you." The girls chanted. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Merlin, can you take us to Camelot?" Lily asked him, giving him her best puppy eyes. He caved instantly.

"Of course, follow me." They stashed their clothes in a bag in some bushes.

The walk to Camelot was long. The three were tired when they entered the gates to the magnificent palace. The girls looked up at the place and gasped. It was beautiful. All perfectly carved stones and amazing glass work on the windows. It was amazingly tall, with many windows. They loved it.

"Camelots cool." Lily spoke in wonder as she gazed up at the palace.

"Yeah." Is all Violet said as they actually entered the palace.

They walked through many corridors and up many stairs. After a while of walking through the palace, and the girls were extreamly lost, they came to two great oak doors. There were two men covered in armour with weapons at their sides, guarding the door.

"I'm here with two guests, they request an audience with King Uther." Merlin spoke with authority and, to Lily and Violets surprise, the guards listened to him and opened the door. As the three of them walked in and the girls noticed that the room was full of knights. At the front of the room on three thrones sat, King Uther, in the middle throne, Prince Arthur, in the left throne, and the King's Ward the Lady Morgana, in the throne on the right.

They walked to the front and Merlin bowed to the King.

"Merlin," Arthur spoke, eyeing Merlin and the girls. "Why have you interrupted the meeting? And who are the young ladies that accompany you?"

"I am sorry for interrupting Sire, but when I was in the forest before, I came across these two young ladies and they insisted to be brought to Camelot." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but we never asked to be brought to _them_." She muttered the words but in the silent room it sounded as if she had shouted them. Violet looked at her wide eyed and nearly burst out laughing.

"How dare you?" King Uther practically shouted in their direction. This angered Violet.

"No Sir, how dare you? You speak to us like we are nothing, when you don't even know us and you speak to us like that."

"You cannot talk to me like that." Uther stood up, his face turning red in anger.

"No Uther Pendragon, you cannot talk to me like that. This may be your Kingdom but I am still important enough so that you can't talk to me in that way." Violets voice rose in power and Lily rolled her eyes. She had seen this before. Whenever things weren't going well, Violet just had to set things right.

"Who are you?" Uther asked, his voice dying just a little.

"My name is Violet Rosario. My _full_ name is Violet Amelia Jayne Nicoli Rosario, Princess of a small Island quite far away from here. Well, it's gone now." Violets voice went lower as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Why? What happened?" Asked Merlin, extremely randomly.

"There was a battle, between my kingdom and another, it was an old rivalry. But when the battle ended there was nothing left, not my kingdom nor the other. Me and Lily were the only survivors and that is because my father made us leave. It was a disaster, but we are thankful to have survived." This wasn't actually true...at all. But they had to make it seem as if they were somebody, and this was the only thing Violet could think of.

As Violet told the story, Lily composed herself. She made her expression upsetting and there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Prince Aruthur, King Uther and Merlin all said at the same time. They looked at each other, all quite confused. Lily tried to stop herself laughing. It worked quite well but she had to pretend that her laughing was actually extreme crying. She put her head down and wiped her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Prince Arthur asked Lily going over to her and going to give her a hug. But he stopped when he realised what he was doing.

"I'll be fine, its just, so upsetting." Lily played the dramatic damsel well. She sniffled and wiped her eyes again. Then she stood up straight and put her head up high and straightened her shoulders.

"We have to stay strong, for each other. When we were travelling, we were told of the great compationate, generous King of Camelot. We came here because we needed a place to stay, a place that was safe. But I guess we miss heard. We won't bother you any longer. It was a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you Merlin, for your kindness, and your help." Violet turned around as did Lily. They started to the door. But never made it.

"Wait." Uther called to the girls. They stopped mid-step and turned around in unison, in one fluid motion.

"Yes?" They spoke in unison.

"You need a safe place to stay and here in the palace, in Camelot its safe. We could provide everything you need. Please accept my offer to stay here?" Uther's voice was full of compation and he seemed genuine enough to the girls. They looked at each other and Lily nodded.

"Ok, we will stay. With gratitude, respect and honor, we will stay here. Thank you." Violet smiled and Uther smiled back.

"Arthur could you please show the girls to their chambers, thank you." Arthur nodded and motioned for the girls and Merlin to follow him.

They walked the corridors of the palace in silence. Their footsteps echoing through the silence was the only sound. They walked for a while, through corridors and upstairs. They finally came to a door and stopped outside.

"This is the room you will be staying in. I hope it you like it." Arthur pushed the door open.

There were two beds and a few chest of drawers, that was it. The room was very plane and all wood, but the girls actually liked it. It was nice.

"Thank you, this will be perfect." Lily smiled her sweetest, most flirtatious smile at Prince Arthur.

"Great." Arthur looked quite tacken aback, but also quite intrigued.

"We will be fine now, thank you Arthur, for your kindness." Arthur turned around and walked out. Merlin smiled at Lily and Violet, then walked out. Lily turned to Violet.

"That was one messed up lie you told."

"Yeah I know." Violet seemed so cool about it. They looked at each other and just burst out laughing.

"I - almost - started - laughing." Lily half spoke and half laughed. They almost fell on the floor from laughing.

Once they had calmed down, Lily spoke again.

"So...What are we gonna do now?" She pondered to Violet.

"You know what? I don't have a clue."

"Oo, oo, oo...Lets go to the stables." Lily spoke while jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Violet sighed.

"Alright then." They left the room and walked down the halls. Their dresses flowed around them as they walked towars the stables. When they got outside, the wind blew and the rain lashed down on them.

They giggled as the wind hit their faces and their dresses started to cling to their skin. They saw the stables and ran for them, for shelter out of the rain.

When they got in the stables laughed harder.

"We're soaking." Violet cried. Lily laughed at her.

"Well, yeah." They laughed again. They didn't hear the stable doors open and they didn't see the man enter with a soaking wet horse.

He coughed when he saw the girls. They still didn't see him, so he coughed again, louder.

They stopped laughing and turned around in unison looking at the man, then looking around at each other, then back at the man.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." He spoke with an accent, a slight Italian twang. Lily was caught to attention the moment she properly laid eyes on this guy.

He looked around the same age as Merlin, maybe nineteen. He had long-ish very dark brown hair and pale skin. He was tall with shining green eyes an he was a respectabl build. He was something that Lily enjoyed oggling.

"Thats ok, we weren't doing anything of importance." Lily smiled her flirtatious smile and put one hand on her hip. The man looked her up and down and grinned.

"Well, I'll just get on with things then." He put the horse in its stable. he started to groom it and Lily turned to Violet.

_"Oh. My. God." _She mouthed to her friend, while fanning herself. Violet giggled.

_"You like?"_ She mouthed back. Lily nodded. _"Then go get him girl."_ Lily grinned and walked over to the stable.

"So young sir, what is your name?" Her voice was a tiny bit seductive but also hinted with intrigue.

"My name is Alec my Lady, and what is yours?" _Alec_, Lily thought._ Its nice, suits him._ **(A/N yes its Alec from the Twilight Saga, so what...)**

"I am Lily, its lovely to meet you Alec."

"And you Lily." Alec surprised Lily by taking her right hand in his left and bringing it to his lips. The kiss he placed on the back of her hand was feather light and so sweet that it made Violet go 'awwww' internally.

Lily blushed as Alec released her hand.

"Well, I think I'd better be off, just so that I don't distract you from your work. It was lovely meeting you Alec." Lily walked back to Violet as she talked.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Lily, and I hope we will meet again soon." This made Lily blush again.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye Lily." As the girls left the stables, they heard Alec talk to one of the horses.

"She is beautiful, and her name is just as beautiful as her. It really suits her." Lily giggled and linked her left arm into Violets right.

"He is so gorgeous." Lily sighed.

"You know what?" Violet asked as they walked back to their room.

"What?" Lily turned to her friend.

"I think we've just found our reason to stay." They walked back to their room in silence after that, pondering, once again, but this time, it was about both Merlin and Alec.

**I hope you like it. Please, please, please make my day and review. It would make me truely happy.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Vampyre Immortal!!! xxxx**


End file.
